Forgiveness isn't all I ask for
by GoWaitInTheCar
Summary: Rydia finds a wounded warrior near her home in the ruins of the Mist village. She takes him in but have they met before?


Author's note: Who doesn't like Kain? Who doesn't like Rydia? I love them together ^_^  
This story takes place years after the main events.

The air was crisp and the peach shawl she drew over her shoulders wasn't thick enough to keep an involuntary shiver run down her body. Rydia sat on the wooden rail of her porch. Her house had been rebuilt the way she remembered it had been when she was a just child. Even if it had been rebuilt to her memory, it wasn't home. It was a small comfort in a gaping hole in her heart. The land had finally begun to grow grass in the once scorched ground of the village of the Mist. It was a ghost village with only one citizen. The ghosts of its citizens, the ghost of her mother's voice spoke in the wind. It was the only way she could find peace. Rydia went inside and soon, the small light from her room went out.

The fiends kept coming without stop. A warrior's face was hidden by a cloth as he swung his spear into the chest of a fiend. With fast reflexes, he jumped into the air and shot to the walls of the canyon. Bouncing from wall to wall, the warrior dodged the flying fiends as they nose-dived for him. Clipping his ankle, the warrior fell into the canyon's ridge where the fiends rushed him. The warrior fought his way for hours through the crowds of enemies. His battered, limp, bloody body stumbled as he walked slowly down on old path. His vision was hazy and he wasn't sure where he was going but in a brief moment, his eyes focused and he knew exactly where he was. _'Only fitting this is where my end would lead me..'_ he thought to himself. The warrior blacked out and collapsed to the ground.

The feel of a cold wet rag brushed against his forehead. His chest hurt but he managed to open his eyes. The blurry green image before him came into focus. His lung nearly collapsed at the gasp he let out. Rydia looked down at him, her features were more grown up since the last time he saw her many years ago. With the light shining behind her, she looked like an angel. She smiled at him as she continued to pat his forehead. "You're lucky I found you. You would have died out there with those wounds"

His hands felt his chest which was wrapped. He could feel gauze underneath, "Thank you, Rydia."

Rydia froze, her eyes meeting his. "How do you know my name?"

The warrior stared back at her with confusion. "You.. don't..?" he was at a loss for words. Surely the beautiful woman before him recognized him? How could she not after all they had been through? After everything he had done? His mind raced to think back if perhaps he had never taken his helm off in front of her.

"..don't? Don't what?" Rydia's eyes never left his blue eyes as she asked. She couldn't understand the hurt look on his face. Had she upset him somehow? She struggled to put his handsome face to a name. Had she met him before? Her mind wondered.

The stranger shook his head, clearing any thought he had before out, "You don't live with anyone?"

Rydia's response was delayed and she gave a small smile before shaking her head, "It's just me in this village now. Maybe one day it'll be re-born"

He felt the guilt pull at his stomach and nausea started to rise. He swallowed hard to settle his stomach. He blamed himself terribly for Rydia's lost. Even through their journey to stop Golbez, he could never meet her eyes. She said she had forgiven Cecil but he knew with all the bullshit he had put them through, (although to his defense, it wasn't his fault. Golbez took control of him and as much as he fought to stay in control, he failed every time) Rydia's forgiveness did not stretch his way.

Rydia started to wash the dried blood and dirt from his hands. She was gentle and quiet as she worked, stealing glances at him.

"What is your name?"

He stalled in consideration. _'Should I tell her my name? She doesn't even recognize me. I don't want to lie to her though..'_

"Just call me Highwind"

"Okay, glad we got that out of the way but you never did answer me, Highwind."

"How I know your name..?"

Rydia nodded.

"We've met before a long, long time ago."

"Ah. I'm sorry." She squinted, feeling embarrassed she still had not recounted their meeting.

Highwind let out a small laugh, "I'm not offended. I'm glad we could meet again"

Rydia gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

The next two months the older warrior stayed with Rydia in her home. Despite his injuries, he took it upon himself to chop firewood and start building a small barn. Rydia did not protest but would often bring him something to drink as he worked away. She blushed slightly at his shirtless physique as he worked, her eyes averting to the ground. He couldn't keep from smirking at her as he took a drink.

When they headed to the markets, he followed behind her closely like her hooded shadow. His large spear strapped to his back. With his left hand on the small of her back, he kept the crowded market's shoppers from separating them. Rydia reached behind her and took his hand in her's, pulling him to her side; she put her arm inside his.

They continued to live in harmony as if Highwind had always been there. Rydia enjoyed his company, his sense of humor and even the quiet moments he spent reading. She had been shocked when he told her he was leaving in a few days. There was things he needed to handle in Baron and he needed to see Cecil. Rydia understood her guest would leave sooner or later, leaving her alone in the ghost village. She was disappointed but knew it was selfish to ask him to stay.

The night before he was to leave, they stood outside and watched the sun set like they did most days.

"Thank you, Rydia. For your kindness and generosity"

"You're welcome." Rydia smiled although it was fake. She didn't want him to leave. Being alone all the time had started to get to her and now that she had someone she enjoyed being with, he was going to leave her by herself. She worried if they would meet again, if tomorrow's goodbyes were final.

To her surprise, the sensation of his fingers tucking her hair behind her ear brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up into his clear blue eyes and they shared a silent moment. Slowly, he brushed his lips against her's, unsure of her reaction. Before he could pull back from their brief kiss, Rydia's hand reached out and caressed his cheek. She stepped up on her toes and kissed him. They continued kissing, each kiss with more passion than the last. Rydia arched her back as he kissed her down her neck and chest. Her petite body was light in his arms as he lifted her on to the porch rail.

Unzipping the back of her long sleeve dress, his hands pulled down the front of her low cut dress so her breasts were exposed. Running her fingers through his blonde hair, she leaned back as he kissed each of her breasts. The sensation of his lips touching her was driving her up the wall. He couldn't help the involuntary shake of hands; he was too nervous and excited. It had been far too long since he last touched a woman.

Pulling away from her, Highwind licked his lips and ran his shaky hand through his hair. Rydia froze, unsure of why he suddenly pulled away. Shyly pulling her dress back over her breast, she jumped down from the rail and gently laid a hand on his arm, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm taking advantage of you, Rydia."

"How..?" Rydia caught herself and nodded, continuing, "You're not taking advantage of me. Not when I want you to keep going" Rydia guided his hands to her waist, her own hands sliding under his loose shirt, her fingers feeling the refined lines of his abdomen and how hard his chest was. Highwind guided her with her hips back into the house were they spent the rest of the night, restlessly pleasuring one another.

In the morning, Rydia woke alone. Panicking, she wrapped her petite body with her blanket and entered the living room of her house. Highwind had finished putting on his shoes when he noticed her. Without a word, he placed his spear onto his back and stood before her.

"Will I see you again?" Rydia looked up at him.

He touched her face tenderly before kissing her gently. She griped his shirt tightly in her hands, savoring the feel of his lips against his.

"We'll see each other soon. I promise" Highwind left a kiss on her forehead. With that goodbye, she watched him leave down the old path and beyond the mountains.

The last month and a half, Rydia did not hear from Highwind. At every messenger hawk, at every sound, she raced to her door expecting Highwind to have returned home to her but she was met by disappointment.

A hawk swooped down on to her porch's rail. A small parchment was tied to its ankle. Unrolling it, she smiled and went inside to prepare for her journey to Baron.

Edge had gotten taller and more toned each time he had come to see her throughout the years. He had certainly grown into a fierce ninja but his flirting had still been terrible. She couldn't help but laugh at the things that came out of his mouth. He always caught it afterward and tried again to woo her. This get together was no exception. Since her arrival in Baron, Edge had trailed behind her like a child desperate for attention.

Sitting at the dinner table, Rydia froze, her face looked like she seen a ghost. Edge looked between her and Kain, who entered the room with Cecil. Kain sat across from Rydia and hung his head, unable to look at her. The air between them was awkward and tension was felt radiating from her so much that even Edge's amateur advances shut him down. They both remained silent throughout the dinner. At the end, Cecil stood and nodded to Kain to follow him.

As an airship was being prepared to leave, Rydia waited near the port. Her fist shook with anger and she fumed on what she had to say to the older man. In an armored suit, he looked different but without a doubt, the man she once knew as Kain and the man she took in as Highwind were the same. Kain Highwind walked passed her hidden presence to the port.

"So you're just leaving again?" yelled as she stormed after him. Her steps echoed on the marble floors, each hit of her heel sounding like a crackle of thunder.

Kain turned and threw his hands up, "What do you I want me to say?"

"Explain! Apologize for lying to me! Don't run off without at least giving me that" Rydia shouted, her eyes watering from her frustration and hurt.

"Kain, we are taking off soon" a young soldier approached, interrupting.

"Give me a minute, please" Kain didn't look at the soldier, his eyes still on Rydia.

"Sir, we must make haste as soon as possible"

Fed up with being put off to the side and angry at Kain, she stomped off.

Arguing with the young soldier, Kain looked over at Rydia and saw her green clad figure taking off. Handing his spear to the soldier, he ran after her.

"Rydia" Kain grabbed her wrist and pulled her around in to his chest. She pushed away from him but he was stronger than her and kept her against him.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say when you didn't recognize me. I panicked. I didn't lie to you, Rydia." Kain wrapped his arms protectively around her, holding her to him. "If you never want to see me again, just say it. I'll stay away."

Rydia was quiet as she cried into his chest. With a low whisper, Kain heard her say, "I want you in my life.."

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Kain whispered back.

"I forgave you a long time ago and I forgive you now" Rydia stood on her toes and kissed Kain. With their foreheads touching, his hands on her cheeks, he brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Sir, we are taking off." The young solider was down the hall when he interrupted.

Ignoring him, Rydia spoke only to Kain, "Come back to me."

Kain smiled and kissed her again, "Always."


End file.
